¿Y este niño?
by Mr. Puffin-senpai
Summary: De camino a un "importante evento" Diamond y Pearl se encuentran algo, o más bien a alguien, este alguien es un bebé del que solo Arceus sabe de donde salió, el dúo tendrá que hacer un cambio de planes para descubrir de donde salió el infante y devolverlo, pero no será tan fácil cuando nadie en la región parece conocer al niño.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic así que no se que tan bien esté pero en serio espero que les guste y aunque el titulo sea un asquisimo asco lo hice con mucho amor (u°)/ 3**

**Pokemon no me pertece, es del maravilloso ****_Satoshi Tajiri. _****Y este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Hacía una hermosa mañana en el pueblo Hojaverde, era uno de esos días en los que uno pensaba que nada podría salir mal, y justo eso pensó Pearl al despertar. Revisó el celular que tenía a un lado de su cama. Este tenía un aviso en la pantalla que le recordó lo bueno que sería ese día. Se levantó estirándose para desperezarse, y tomando una toalla y ropa se metió al baño.

Unos minutos después salió del baño listo para salir, y después de tomar su celular y reloj salió disparado con rumbo a casa de su mejor amigo.

Sus casas no se encontraban lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que el chico pudiese admirar el paisaje. El vecindario en el que vivía era un lugar pintoresco gracias a las casas de vibrantes colores y a los frondosos árboles que adornaban las calles. De igual modo lo hacían las plantas de ornato que posaban bellas en los jardines de los vecinos. Finalmente llegó a una casa azul y tocó dos veces la puerta que, momentos después fue abierta por una mujer de mediana edad.

— ¡Buenos días, señora mamá de Diamond!

— ¡Oh! Buenos días, querido. Diamond sigue dormido, ¿Te molestaría ir a despertarlo? – le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos y dejándolo entrar a la casa.

— Por supuesto señora, yo me encargo. – accedió Pearl sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

— ¡Qué descuidada soy! – exclamó repentinamente la mujer - ¿Te gustaría desayunar con nosotros? Eso claro si no has desayunado ya.

— Me encantaría, con las prisas ni desayuné – le agradeció él para después continuar su travesía al cuarto de su amigo.

El muchacho llegó al cuarto y azotando la puerta caminó hacia la cama del otro chico, que ni se inmutó por el escándalo de su amigo. Pearl inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo sostuvo, se acercó a su amigo y

cuando estuvo junto a él pegó un grito que se escuchó hasta Hoenn: — ¡DESPIERTA!

Esto hizo que el joven se despertara. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Miró a su amigo, quien lo miraba con exasperación, y que teniendo ambas manos en sus caderas esperaba a que el recién levantado dijera algo.

— …Hola, ¿ya es de día? — le preguntó el pelinegro frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

— No, ¿cómo crees? Todavía es muy temprano, regrésate a dormir… — le respondió éste con una sonrisa fingida. Al escucharlo el pelinegro cerró de nuevo los ojos, e irritado, el rubio continuó, — ¡Claro que es de día! ¿Y sabes qué día es? ¡El más importante de nuestras vidas! ¡Levántate ahora mismo, trasero de _slakoth_!

Diamond entonces recordó que día era, y se enderezó para sentarse. Su amigo lo miraba expectante y, suspirando, se tuvo que levantar de la cama.

Ambos salieron del cuarto del pelinegro y bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, del cual emanaba un delicioso olor. A los dos chicos se les hizo agua la boca y se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron a su destino. Esto era, Pearl corriendo y Diamond caminando un poco más rápido que un _slowpoke_. Ahí los esperaba la madre de Diamond, quien estaba poniendo la comida lista en la mesa. Les pidió que pusieran la mesa, lo que ambos hicieron encantados. Después de eso se sentaron los tres a comer los deliciosos hot-cakes que la experta en cocina, o sea, la madre de Diamond, había preparado.

Mientras comían, Pearl le hablaba a su amigo del asunto por el cual estaba ahí.

— …Y aunque ya no nos queda tiempo para perfeccionar nuestra rutina, tendremos que ensayar mientras te bañas, ya que esto es de suma importancia y… — le decía el rubio al pelinegro, mientras éste sólo asentía con la boca llena y llenaba sus hot-cakes de miel de _combee_.

Terminando de comer, ambos volvieron a subir, no sin antes agradecer por la deliciosa comida. Unos veinte minutos después volvieron a ya bajar listos, se despidieron de la señora, y se marcharon.

En el camino iban practicando sus actos, y la gente que los veía se reía, lo que motivaba al dúo.

— ¡Cuando piensas en pokémon! — comenzó el rubio.

— Cuando piensas en pokémon… — le siguió Diamond.

— Diferentes pokémon tienen diferentes naturalezas ¿Cierto? —

— … como "relajado", "serio", "alegre", "tímido", cosas así. ¡Creo que el gastrodon que vimos hace rato debe tener una naturaleza "valiente"! —

— ¿Huh? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — preguntó Pearl con fingida duda.

— ¡Por qué trabaja en un periódico valientemente! ¡En horario completo! —

— … –

— ¡Es broma! —

— ¡Si, lo sé! — respondió Pearl dándole un golpe en la cabeza al otro.

— La naturaleza de un pokémon está directamente relacionada con el desarrollo de sus habilidades, así que es muy importante — comenzó nuevamente el rubio.

— Se dice que los pokémon de naturaleza "pícara" tienen mayor poder de ataque —

— ¡Mientras que un pokémon de naturaleza "osada" tiene mayor poder defensivo! —

—Y los fideos de naturaleza "instantánea" tienen un mayor olor… — dijo Diamond comiendo unos fideos instantáneos.

— ¡Tú y tu comida otra vez no!—

Después de un largo trayecto salieron del pueblo donde ya no había ni un alma, por lo que en vez de seguir practicando comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, como qué había comido Diamond el otro día o sobre la nueva película de los _X-men, _siguieron así durante un rato cuando él moreno se detuvo de repente y volteó a los lados en busca de algo, lo que le causo curiosidad al otro.

— ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Pearl a su amigo, el cual regresaba sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Ah! Disculpa Pearl, es que oigo algo, ¿Tú no escuchas algo raro por aquí? – la pregunta de Diamond hizo que el rubio se pusiera alerta y lo ayudara a buscar la fuente del extraño sonido que el también acaba de oír.

— … espera Dia… digo Diamond, escucho algo por ahí — y señaló unos arbustos que a simple vista se veían inofensivos, pero si te acercabas más se podía captar un leve movimiento en estos.

— Dia – le susurró el rubio al muchacho.

— ¿Qué pasa Pearl? – le respondió igual en susurros aunque no sabía la razón del secretismo de su amigo.

— Por ahí – señalo a los arbustos – Se mueve algo, creo que es la fuente del ruido, escucha, ¿me estás escuchando? Necesitamos un plan para acercarnos – el rubio se quedó pensando mientras el pelinegro comía una dona que sólo _Arceus_ sabía de donde había sacado.

— ¡Ya sé! Vamos a acercarnos lentamente – hizo un camino imaginario hacia los arbustos con sus dedos – Tú – con el dedo índice señalo a su amigo – Levantas con mucho, pero mucho cuidado los arbustos y yo – se señaló a si mismo con el dedo – ¡Lo golpeo! – E imitó un golpe — ¿Entendido? Bueno, ¡vamos! – dijo el rubio antes sin esperar la respuesta del otro.

— ¡Pero Pearl! – Le llamó el pelinegro angustiado y el otro lo volteó a ver — ¿Y si es mujer? – preguntó a su amigo y este sólo atino a caerse muy estilo anime para después golpearlo en la cabeza.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron lentamente a los arbustos, y siguiendo el plan tomaron sus posiciones, Diamond levantó con cuidado los arbustos y Pearl que ya estaba listo para golpear lo que estuviera ahí se detuvo en seco, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, y opinen que les pareció, estoy abierta a comentarios, sujerencias, tomatazos, cartas amor, todo lo que quieran °° y pues chau (ouo)/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, una gran y enorme disculpa a todos los en serio soy una muy mala persona pero no tuve inspiracion y ya empezo la prepa asi que it was hard ;3;**

**Bueno, muchas personas guapas me dejaron reviews (los cuales agradezco de corazón) y me preguntaron y comentaron unas cosas que me gustaria aclarar, este es un semi-AU, van a haber pokemon pero no los van a entrenar los comunes mortales, y justo por esto pues van a haber celulares y esas cosas que tambien existen en el mundo real.****Gracias a LaRavenclawDesorientada por tus recomendaciones, en serio me sirvieron mucho y tambien a los demas que dejaron sus lindos comentarios. Y zardX por desgracia no va a haber romance y tampoco estoy segura de que Platina aparezca y si quieres puedo poner a Pearl sin camisa (u0).  
**

** Y bueno eso es todo. Pokemon no es mio, es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Frente a ellos se encontraba un niño, quien no tendría más de dos años, con cabello tan rojo como el _gyarados _brillantedel Lago Furia y unos penetrantes ojos grises. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo en silencio al pequeño que había empezado a jugar y a mordisquear la bufanda del chico de cabello negro que se había agachado casi a su altura, este silencio fue interrumpido por los balbuceos del pequeño que intentaba ponerse en pie.

— ¿Po…por qué hay un bebé aquí? – rompió el silencio el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo que tenía una cara de sorpresa igual la suya.

— ¿Se habrá perdido? – respondió a la pregunta del otro y después recogió al pequeño para cargarlo en sus brazos – Pearl, no podemos dejarlo aquí, le podría pasar cualquier cosa, un _pokémon _salvaje podría atacarlo – le expresó con cara de angustia a su camarada.

— ¡Pero Dia… digo Diamond! ¡Tenemos que irnos! Seguramente ya vamos tarde – la idea de tener que cuidar a un bebé desconocido no le agradaba mucho.

— Pero míralo, es muy lindo… ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si lo llevamos con nosotros? Después podríamos buscar a sus padres – Diamond miraba ilusionado al otro que no podía negarse, era verdad, el niño era muy lindo, y no les causaría mucho problemas llevarlo con ellos además de que no era seguro dejarlo ahí.

— Está bien – suspiró finalmente – ¡Pero vámonos ya! ¡Qué vamos a llegar tarde! – exclamó Pearl cogiendo la mano de su amigo y arrastrándolo al camino.

Prontamente llegaron a su destino, una casa de gran tamaño, supieron que habían llegado por los globos y las serpentinas que adornaban la puerta y la fachada, se detuvieron unos segundos para admirar el lugar y cuando se dispusieron a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió y salió un hombre con expresión cansada y con una niña en su espalda que por el gran parecido era probable que fuera su hija.

— ¡Veo que ya llegaron! Justo iba a buscarlos, ya que los niños están esperando impacientes – rió el adulto — ¡Ah! ¿Y quién es el pequeñín? ¿Su hermanito?, bueno, no importa, pasen por favor – el hombre apresuradamente más que invitarlos los obligó a pasar y los guió por un pasillo que llevaba a un patio trasero.

El patio estaba adornado y habían varios niños jugando, la niña que colgaba del mayor, como un _aipom_ bajó rápidamente de la espalda de su padre y fue corriendo a avisar la llegada de los comediantes a los demás, que apresuradamente se sentaron expectantes frente a una pequeña tarima, antes de sentarse con los otros la infante fue por un niño con un gorro que podía hacerse pasar por su cabello, este cepillaba a un _skitty _y parecía no tener intención de unirse a los demás, pero fue arrastrado hasta el frente por su amiga. El dúo se dirigió al escenario y Diamond aprovecho a dejar al pequeño que traía en brazos juntos a los otros niños ya mayores que él.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Yo soy Pearl! – saludó el rubio a los niños y fue secundado inmediatamente por su amigo – ¡Y yo soy Diamond! –

— ¡Hola! – los niños respondieron al saludo muy emocionados.

— ¡Hablando de _Pokémon_! – inició el acto Pearl.

— Hablando de _pokémon_… — prosiguió su compañero.

— Los _pokémon_ muchas veces van en grupos ¿no? –

— ¡No me digas!

— Como _Luxray_, _Macnetric, Houndoom…_—

— Oye Pearl — le interrumpió Diamond

— ¿Qué pasa Diamond? –

— ¿Tú sabes cómo se le llama a un grupo de _combees_? –

— La verdad es que no ¿Tú sabes? – le preguntó con curiosidad

— Sí, es una _combeenación_ – y tras terminar su frase recibió un golpe por parte de Pearl provocando risas entre los niños.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, y el dúo seguía con su acto a pesar de que estaban exhaustos, eso se debía a que los infantes no paraban de reír, los dos chicos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos ya que pronto se les terminarían los chistes y tendrían que improvisar. Como si _Arceus_ hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, el dueño de la casa llamó a los niños a partir el pastel. Todos emocionados fueron corriendo al interior de la casa dejando al par, que estaban tan exhaustos que cuando el último pequeño entró a la casa cayeron rendidos al suelo emitiendo un largo suspiro. Se quedaron un rato así cuando salió el señor cargando dos rebanadas de pastel y fue hacia donde estaban los adolescentes que comenzaban a levantarse de la comodidad del suelo y se sacudían.

— Por favor disculpen a los niños, ya saben cómo son – se disculpó tras darle una rebanada a cada uno – Y gracias por el espectáculo, les encanto… – mientras decía eso volteó a ver al interior donde estaban los infantes jugando y comiendo pastel

— Bueno, como les prometí, aquí está su pago –cambió rápidamente de humor y saco de su bolsillo unos billetes que le entrego a Pearl.

— No se preocupe señor – le dijo Diamond – Nos alegra que les haya gustado – continuó con una sonrisa y se agachó para recoger al pequeño pelirrojo que gateaba hacia ellos, por poco y se habían olvidado de él.

— Pero ya nos tenemos que ir – prosiguió el rubio apenado.

— Muy bien, los acompaño a la salida – contestó el mayor y se adelantó al edificio.

Los chicos lo siguieron hasta la salida y se despidieron dándole la mano al señor. Antes de que se fueran y el hombre cerrara la puerta Diamond preguntó con curiosidad.

— Disculpe que me entrometa pero ¿No es muy tarde ya? – preguntó refiriéndose a los pequeños que seguían jugando.

— El adulto rió como si se hubiera acordado de un buen chiste – Tienes razón, pero es que es una pijamada – les contestó y luego cerró la puerta. Los adolescentes sintieron mucha lastima por el señor que tendría que cuidar a todos esos niños solo.

De regreso fueron a casa de Pearl y ahí se quedaron, no querían que la mamá de Diamond se enterara del niño y como el padre de Pearl siempre estaba fuera no había nadie. Pensaron que harían con el niño, ya era tarde y no habían tenido oportunidad de buscar a alguien que lo reconociera.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pensaba Pearl en voz alta dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto – ¡Por _Arceus! _¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se llama! – exclamó con las manos en la cabeza.

— Se llama Silver –

— ¿Qué dijiste? – se volteó a ver a su amigo que jugaba con el pequeño niño.

— Que se llama Silver – contestó calmado Diamond – Mira, aquí dice – dijo señalando la etiqueta de la camisa del pequeño Silver.

Pearl se quedó mudo y mirando fijamente con la expresión en blanco a su amigo que seguía jugando con el bebé. Su expresión fue cambiando lentamente a una de enojo mientras su cara se enrojecía y sacaba, literalmente, humo de las orejas.

— Dia… digo Diamond – dijo intentando estar tranquilo.

— ¿Qué pasa Pearl? – le preguntó inocentemente al otro.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?! – gritó liberando su furia en el odio de Diamond que terminó mareado.

— Po…por que creí que ya lo sabias – contesto todavía mareado.

Pearl frotó su sien intentando tranquilizarse, y volteó a la ventana. A lo lejos pudo ver un par de luces en la calle, que se acercaban con rapidez. El chico se pudo dar cuenta que estas se dirigían hacia su casa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo quién podría ser.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, el automóvil al que pertenecían las luces ya había aparcado frente a su casa. Pearl llamó a su amigo para que se asomara también a la ventana. Cuando estuvo junto a esta, ambos vieron que dos personas bajaron del vehículo: un hombre mayor y una chica. Diamond soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al reconocerlos, ya que no eran ni más ni menos que Platina Berlitz, heredera de la familia Berlitz, mejor conocida por ser la mejor amiga del dúo, y su mayordomo Sebastián. Al oír el grito de Diamond la joven buscó al origen del sonido, y lo encontró en una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – les dijo desde donde estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Dejen reviews sobre que les parecio y recomendaciones si quieren y pues eso es todo, los amo con todo mi kokoro (o3o)/ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: Volvi a editarlo porque siendo honestos la ultima parte estaba super lame y realmente no me gusto nada.**

**Pues aqui el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste mucho y agradezco a mi super awesome hermana que me corrigió mis cochinadas y gracias a ella no habría fanfic ໒( ﹒ ͜ر ﹒ )७ Tambien edite los capitulos un poquitin y pues es recomendable leer la ultima parte del anterior porque si no no se entiende nada de este.**

**Pokémon Special es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y este fanfic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno eso es todo, Let's a go! (**๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, dejando al bebé encima de la cama, y muy alegres bajaron a recibir a su amiga. Después saludarse (con algunos abrazos y palmadas en la espalda), caminaron alegremente hacia la sala de aqui el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste mucho y agradezco a mi super awesome hermana que me corrigió mis cochinadas y gracias a ella no habría fanfic ໒( ﹒ ͜ر ﹒ )७ Tambien edite los capitulos un poquitin y pues es recomendable leer la ultima parte del anterior porque si no no se entiende nada de este.

Pokémon Special es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y este fanfic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.

Bueno eso es todo, Let's a go! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación, dejando al bebé encima de la cama, y muy alegres bajaron a recibir a su amiga. Después saludarse con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda, caminaron alegremente hacia la sala de estar.

— ¿Y qué hace por aqui?

— Estaba de paso y quise saludarlos, aunque me hubiera encantado visitarlos antes, pero me uní a la investigación de mis padres y no tuve oportunidad de salir… — se disculpó apenada —. Pero mejor díganme, — cambio de tema rápidamente — ¿qué es lo que ustedes han hecho? — preguntó expectante de saber las aventuras del dúo.

— No se preocupe por lo de las visitas, Señorita — contestó Pearl riéndose —. Y en realidad no hemos hecho mucho, hoy hicimos nuestro manzai en una fiesta y…

Antes de poder continuar con, el relato del chico fue abruptamente interrumpido por un sonoro golpe en lo que parecía ser el piso superior, seguido por un escandaloso llanto.

— ¡SILVER! — gritaron ambos chicos horrorizados, y corrieron angustiados al cuarto de Pearl, dejando a Platina confundida.

Silver estaba en el suelo llorando fuertemente cuando Pearl entró a la habitación, y quien sin perder un solo segundo levantó al pequeño en brazos para revisar que no tuviera algún golpe, y suspiró aliviado al cerciorarse que el bebé estaba bien. Intentó apaciguar su llanto meciéndolo en sus brazos y haciéndole caras, pero sus intentos fallaron. Diamond llegó no mucho después, se dirigió preocupado a donde estaban su inquieto amigo y el inconsolable bebé. Al igual que Pearl, intentó que dejara de llorar haciendo caras para hacer reír al pequeño, aunque tampoco funcionó.

Platina entro a la habitación y se acercó a los chicos que estaban de espaldas a la puerta. Quiso ver que traían en sus manos, y cuando Silver vio a Platina dejó de llorar y estiró sus manitas para alcanzarla.

Diamond y Pearl estaban boquiabiertos, y Platina, a pesar de estar igual de sorprendida, tomó temerosamente al niño en brazos, ya que era la primera vez que cargaba a uno.

— ¡Se-señorita! ¿Cómo hizo eso? — preguntó Pearl todavía asombrado.

— La verdad… no sé… — contestó la chica riendo nerviosamente.

— Seguro es porque le gusta — comentó Diamond sonriendo, lo que causó que su amiga se sonrojara ligeramente. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención de los muchachos.

— ¿Quién es este niño y dónde lo encontraron? — preguntó seria al dúo.

No tenían ni la más minima idea de cómo explicarle todo a la chica, por lo que le dijeron todo tal y como pasó. Después de haber explicado lo sucedido se sentían mucho mejor, porque iba a ser verdaderamente difícil esconder a un niño sin que nadie se enterara de ello.

— ¿Y no se han preguntado cómo lo van a cuidar y alimentar mientras encuentran a su familia?

La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos se le había pasado por la cabeza cómo iban a cuidar del niño. Eran un par de adolescentes sin conocimiento alguno de cuidados de niños. Se quedaron callados ante la pregunta de la chica.

— Ya me lo esperaba — suspiró Platina —. Pero no se preocupen, he leído muchos libros acerca de la crianza pokémon — dijo la chica con entusiasmo — ¡Les ayudaré a cuidar al pequeño Silver!

Pearl tenía una expresión en blanco. ¡¿Cómo pensaba su amiga que los bebés humanos eran de algún modo similar a los bebés pokémon?!

— Se-señorita… ¿sabía usted que los humanos son muy diferentes a los pokémon?

— Claro que lo sé, pero no creo que hayan muchas diferencias entre criar a un bebé que a un pokémon.

— ¡Claro que la hay! ¡En primer lugar, cuando los pokémon nacen ya pueden caminar y comer solos! ¡Los humanos no! ¡Además…!

— Pero... en realidad no tenemos nada aquí que el pueda comer — dijo Diamond regresandolos a la cruda realidad. Pearl sabia con seguridad que no había nada en su casa que pudiera servirle a un bebe, es más, estaba seguro que no había nada ni siquiera para ellos.

— Yo los puedo llevar — interrumpió Platina los pensamientos de su amigo — De camino creo haber visto una de esas tiendas que siempre estan abiertas.

— ¿¡En serio lo haría!? — exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, pero Diamond, como siempre dijo la dura realidad — ¿Y si nos descubren?

La peor parte es que tenía razón, como iban a conseguir comprar todo sin Sebatian preguntara porque había un bebé ahí cuya procedencia era desconocida y donde estaban sus padres, o peor aún que fuera a decirle a los padres de los jovenes. Pero Platina ya había considerado eso y había hecho un plan, Pearl iría a comprar mientras Diamond se quedaba en la casa cuidando a Silver y y usarían como escusa que tenían que hacer las compras, el plan era perfecto, ahora solo había que esperar que Sebastian cayera en el, y lo hizo, cuando bajaron Platina le dijo la mentira y el hizo caso sin preguntar nada, ya cuando el mayordomo y la chica estaban en el auto Pearl se acerco a Diamond, que esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Confío totalmente en ti — lo dijo mientras tomaba del hombro a su mejor amigo, ambos asistieron y se sonrieron, entonces Pearl se subió y el auto arranco.

Diamond entró a la casa y subio hacia donde se había quedado Silver, quien jugaba con las figuras de Taurina Omega, el anime favorito de Diamond y que Pearl guardaba en su cuarto para su mejor amigo.

— Pues estamod tu y yo solos, creo que es hora de divertirnos.


End file.
